ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the 30th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the tenth episode of the second season. 'Plot' 20 years in the future, Eon is attacking Ben 10,000's headquarters, where he criticizes Eon's decision to attack him alone. He is then attacked by Eon's servants, but Ben 10,000 fights Eon and his soldiers using Ultimate Humungousaur, Articguana and Heatblast's powers. As Eon was about to hit Ben 10,000 with a time ray, Ben 10,000 then uses Clockwork's time ray and apparently destroys Eon and his minions. Suddenly, Paradox appears an d tells Ben 10,000 that the fight with Eon is not over and it had barely begun. Back in the present, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are investigating a signal the Ultimatrix found. They find the Hands of Armageddon and when Ben touches it, it releases some of Eon's soldiers. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to fight , but after defeating them, they disappear. In the future, Paradox tells Ben 10,000 that Eon is not dead and he is destroying alternate versions of Ben. Realizing he is targeting his past self, Paradox and Ben 10,000 go to the past to meet the gang, after Gwen uses a spell to use the Hands of Armageddon to see through time. Soon, Paradox and Ben 10,000 appear. Ben 10,000 reveals he is a different future duplicate than from the one Ben met when he was 10 and Paradox explains about crosstime. Paradox informs them that the Hands of Armageddon is the source to their troubles, so Ben as Four Arms and Ben 10,000 strap the Hands of Armageddon in the Rust Bucket 3. However, it is reactivated and releases more servants. Ben fights with Goop and Ben 10,000 fights with an unknown ice alien, Spidermonkey and Ultimate Humongousaur's powers. When the ship was going down, Ben 10,000 uses Jetray's powers and is able to land the ship safely. Paradox appears again and tells them that the Hands of Armageddon must be destroyed. Ben becomes Way Big and Ben 10,000 uses Clockwork's powers while Gwen protects herself, Kevin and Paradox from the blasts. However, both of their Ultimatrix symbols glow purple and a portal is opened for Eon to emerge. When Way Big tries to stop him, Eon fires a blast turning Way Big into a disintegrating statue. However, he just destroyed Way Big, eliminating him from the Ultimatrix. Ben is still safe, and transforms from to Swampfire then to Ultimate Swampfire to fight while Ben 10,000 uses XLR8. Eon destroys both Swampfires, and as he was about to destroy Ben, Ben 10,000 protects him with Diamondhead's diamonds. He then gets him away from Eon using XLR8 again and Gwen uses another spell to stop time around them abilities]]. They take off the helmets of Eon's soldiers, but finds them all to have Ben's face. Eon reveals that instead of destroying the Bens he defeats, he absorbs them and turns them into his slaves. Eon takes off his own helmet to reveal he has Ben 10,000's face. Soon enough, Eon is destroyed when Ben destroys the Hands of Armageddon. All of the timelines Eon altered are restored to normal and Ben 10,000 helps Ben get Way Big and both Swampfires back along with unlocking all of his old transformations and a few new aliens for Ben, just to annoy Azmuth. Before leaving, Paradox gives a warning about Old George and the Lucubra. 'Major Events' *Eon returns and is revealed that he is an alternate time-line version of Ben. It is also revealed that Eon's soldiers are other versions of Ben too that Eon absorbed/captured. *Clockwork debuts and Articguana and XLR8 debut in Ultimate Alien (holograms only). *Ben and company learn of the cross-timeline stream. *Ben 10,000 says that Ben gets to become President of Earth for a short time and that Vilgax is still alive and will make his 3rd invasion. *Ben 10,000 helped his younger self to restore Way Big and both Swampfires and also regain access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self new, unseen transformations just to annoy Azmuth. *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware of Old George and The Creature From Beyond. *It is revealed that Ben 10,000 indeed has Anodite and magical powers just like Gwen. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson (Brief 10 years old appearance, Main 16 years old and 36 years old) *Gwen (16 years old and Brief 10 year old appearance) *Kevin Levin *Ben 10,000 **Ultimate Ben *Professor Paradox *Max Tennyson (Brief past self at 60 years old) 'Villains' *Eon *Eon's Servants 'Aliens Used' Used by Ben * Spidermonkey * Four Arms * Goop (selected alien was Rath) * Way Big (destroyed by Eon, but re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) * Swampfire (destroyed by Eon, but re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) * Ultimate Swampfire (destroyed by Eon, but re-unlocked by Ben 10,000) * Jetray Powers Used by Ultimate Ben *Ultimate Humungousaur (x2) *Spidermonkey (x2) *Articguana (first re-appearance) *Heatblast *Clockwork (x2) (first appearance) *Jetray *Diamondhead (x2) *XLR8 (x2) (first re-appearance) 'Spells Used' *Astendo Specialis (used by Gwen) *Contigo (used by Ben 10,000) *Statuea (used by Gwen) 'Quotes' 'Errors' 16_and_36.png|Before Height_change.png|After Goop_but_not_Rath.png|Goop Hologram ben 10 error.png|Error ultimatrix ben 10 alien error.png|Error on ultimatrix *Present Ben and Future Ben's heights changed throughout the episode. He was shown to be only a head shorter and then later, his chest and up. *When Ben 10,000 went Heatblast and the Heatblast hologram showed up, Heatblast's hands were not made of fire, although this might be the same thing as Alan's hands where it was shown as the rock texture most of the time. Also, Heatblast didn't have mini flames on his shoulders, the other Ben 10,000 may of enhanced Heatblast to have them. *In the museum, Kevin keeps shifting between human and metal form. *When Ben 10,000 is battling Eon's Servants with XLR8's powers, he doesn't have the Ultimatrix symbol. *When Ben shakes his hand with Ben 10,000, it is shown to be with the right hand. But later it is with the left hand. *Ben said that he wanted Rath, but the Ultimatrix had the Goop hologram displayed (he wasn't looking at the hologram), said I wanted Rath! meaning he must of been hoping, not dialing Rath in. *Way Big looked somehwat smaller in this episode. *The 16 year old Ben had brown eyes instead of green in most of the episode. *When Eon is hit by the time ray in the beginning, he doesn't have his cape. Also, the fire around him was gone. *When Ben 10,000 at the begining changes from Ultimate Ben to normal 36 year old Ben he still had the Ultimatrix Symbol on him, but when Paradox came in he didn't have it anymore. *When Ultimate Swampfire grabbed Eon arms, for a second his ultimatrix has only one spike. *When Eon threw Ultimate Swampfire on the ground, the four spikes on the ultimatrix are missing. 'Trivia' *It's hinted that Ben still regrets self-destructing the Omnitrix because when Paradox mentions a world where Ben didn't have to destroy it exists, his facial expression changes and he cuts Paradox off in order to say "and excedera." If you hear him say it, he sounds annoyed. *Something that should be noted is that even if Eon did succeed in absorbing this Ben, Ben 10,000 and the others, he wouldn't be able to absorb Race Against Time Ben because the Hands of Armageddon in that universe is destroyed meaning that Eon can't reach that universe. *Future Ben mentions that Gwen was better at the day to day stuff. It could be a reference to the previous episode and is shown how reliable Gwen is. *This episode marks the second time an alien transformation has been destroyed (in this case it was three transformations). The first was Ghostfreak in Be Afraid of the Dark. *This is the second time that Paradox shows true panic, the first was in ''War of the Worlds Part 1''. Coincidentally both these episodes feature Way Big being defeated, though in War of the Worlds Way Big is beaten by a machine, not an actual enemy. *Eon is a lot more powerful in this episode than in the Ben 10 Race Against Time movie, since he held his own against both teen and adult Ben, however in the movie he was easily beaten by 10 year old Ben. This is because of all the Ben 10s he absorbed so far, that and that he was a lot older in the movie than in this episode. *This episode shows Way Big about the same size as Humungousaur in his giant form, however in War of the Worlds his foot alone would be able to squash all members of Ben's Team in one step. *This episode marks the second time Way Big fell over backwards, the first being War of the Worlds: Part 1. *This is the first time Ultimate Ben appeared, he was used by Ben 10,000 however which is Ben's future self. *This is the second time Way Big uses his cosmic ray attack, the first was in Absolute Power Part 1. *This is the second episode in which a live-action villain appears, the first being'' Revenge of the Swarm. *The title of this episode is a parody of the [[Ben 10 Returns: Part 1|first episode of ''Alien Force]]. *This is Ben 10,000's first debut since the original series but in a different form. *This is the first time Paradox visited Ben 10,000 onscreen. *It was said to be that Ben, Gwen and Kevin don't hang out much as they used to because they each have their own driver's licenses. *It is shown that Ben 10,000 still says their names and he gets their abilities and can still turn into them, because he already figured out the Master Control. *This is Eon's first reappearance and first cartoon appearance since the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time. *Ben 10,000 seems to be as immature and overconfident as his present self because he calls himself "even more awesome." *Paradox mentioned three alternate realities, each with their own Ben Tennyson: *#A world where Gwen found the Omnitrix. *#A world where Albedo turned into Alien X and is trapped motionless for nearly a year. *#A world where Ben didn't have to destroy the Omnitrix to defeat Vilgax. *The cross worlds that existed cannot and must not leak into another as mentioned by Paradox. Although in this timeline Ben and Gwen had traveled into crosstime in Ben 10,000. So in other words they must stay seperated. *The Cross worlds existed and continued into'' Ad infinitum'' meaning to infinity in latin so they are infinite parallel worlds. *Way Big was defeated easily for the first time ever. However it should be noted that the enemy was a lot more powerful than he is. *With young Gwen's appearance in this episode, the original series forms of all four main characters (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max) have been shown in Ultimate Alien. *It is shown that the future is not set in stone and it can be changed, considering that Ben meets the current version of Ben 10,000 and that Paradox said to let the children discover their own futures. He also mention in the episode Paradox ''that time is like a river it flows and bends. *It appears either Ben or Gwen told Kevin of their trip into the future, as he knows about Ben 10,000. *This episode shows the last confrontation between Eon and Paradox, considering they were "old enemies" and Paradox had thwarted Eon's plans of getting to Ben multiple times. *This is the first time we see the past, present and future versions of Ben in one episode. *Ben and Gwen have no memories of defeating Eon due to said battle having occured in an alternate timeline, as explained by Professor Paradox. *This is the first time Ben 10,000 appears and Spitter and Buzzshock don't. *This is the first time since ''The Forge of Creation that Professor Paradox made a "breaking the fourth wall" statement, where he mentioned about "spoilers." **This could also be a reference to the series Doctor Who and the character Dr. River Song, who is a Time Traveller and often stops people from finding out information about the future by using her catchphrase "Spoilers." *This is the first time since Alien Force that Way Big appears without Nanomech, *This episode shows Gwen uses her mana in a different way like a whip to defeat Eon's servants and the sphere-like mana that causes enemies to bounce off. *Ben 10,000 told both Ben and Gwen a little about their futures but he didn't mention Kevin's future. *This episode bears some resemblance to a movie by Jet Li, called "The One" in which the antagonist traverses alternate worlds, killing versions of himself and absorbing their energies for the sole benefit of being the one and only version of himself in existence. *This is the second time the same Ultimate Form has been used twice. *Grandpa Max is wearing Khakis but in the original series he wore blue jeans. *When the past team were revealed, young Gwen didn't have a cat on her t-shirt. She also had visible lips and different hair like she currently has. According to Paradox, that was the "Ben 10: Race Against Time" timeline. *Ben calls the Hands of Armageddon "Hand of Armageddon". *The Hands of Armageddon looked smaller than in Race Against Time, this Hands of Armageddon is a different one, though. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Lucubra arc